


Pokey

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Erotica, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It's the porny pokey....*yeah, it's comment porn!*





	Pokey

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://bunney.livejournal.com/profile)[**bunney**](http://bunney.livejournal.com/) inspired my a comment from [](http://itsbeenvery.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://itsbeenvery.livejournal.com/)**itsbeenvery**  


* * *

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Potter?"

"Pansy, hush!" he scolded as he frowned, concentrating on remembering the song. Pushing up his spectacles, he grinned as it came to mind.

"Don't you 'hush' me, you annoying prat," she growled, trying to sit up and put her shirt back on. This is what she got for shagging for some silly Gryffindor. Boy-Who-Lived her arse! Boy Who Wants to Drive Me Insane is more appropriate, she decided crossly. Suddenly, his hand was on her breast.

"You put your left hand out," he said matter-of-factly, doing just that, squeezing her breast, pulling her nipple, rewarded by her soft moan as she dropped her shirt to the floor, eyes shining with lust as she moved her naked body beneath him.

"Tease," she scolded as he slowly caressed her, his hand moving from her breast past her ribs and finally disappearing beneath her skirt. "Fuck," she hissed softly as her knickers ripped, his fingers sliding into her.

"Not yet, love," he said with a cheeky smile and wink. "You put your left hand in." His fingers began to move inside her, her wetness quickly coating them, her body pressing closer. Leaning down, he tongued her nipple, sucking and licking, nibbling in the way she liked. Sliding his index finger into her, he wiggled it, whispering what he was doing against her sweaty skin.

"Harry, if you don't fuck me this very minute, I'm never going to shag you again," she threatened in between pants, fingers pulling his shagging black hair.

"Not to that part, yet," he muttered, biting her neck before brushing kisses against her collarbone. Three fingers were moving inside her now, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit. Finally, he cursed softly and hastily unfastened his trousers. Entering her in one thrust, he began to move, hard and deep, feeling her meeting him eagerly.

He kissed her, teasing and claiming, hands bruising her hips as he gripped her and pulled her against him with each shove forward. Releasing her mouth, the last words of Ron's silly song came to mind. Feeling her convulse around him, he entered her deeply before coming. Burying his head in her hair, he groaned, "That's what it's all about."

The End


End file.
